


Here's My Boyfriend, Please Don't Kill Him

by killerkitty15



Series: Late Bloomer Series [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, M/M, Mates, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Peter Parker, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade, Threats of Violence, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: Steve is feeling a little left out when he notices Peter, Natasha, Clint and Bruce whispering and giggling about something in secret. Somehow this leads to Steve and Bucky meeting Peter's mate-to-be. You can tell where this is going, can't you?





	1. Chapter 1

Something weird was going on, though Thor and Tony both seemed oblivious to it. Whenever Peter was in the tower, or even on missions, with Clint, Natasha or Bruce, I found them quietly laughing and clearly making jabs at Peter’s expense -the teen’s face was all I had to see in order to tell. They’d never let me hear what they were saying and, though I respected their privacy, I couldn’t help feeling hurt. One of the great things about this century was how… open people had become, compared to when I had grown up. While it was not uncommon for same second sex couples to exist (Alpha females with Alpha males, Beta females with Beta males, and so on) it was looked down on, however, for same first _and_ second sex couples to be in relationships (Alpha males and Alpha males, Omega females and Omega females, etc) since it didn’t result in procreation. While there were still judgemental people, many more were accepting and, not too long ago, the country had legalized same sex(es) marriage. These people had become my family, my pack, and accepted me as I was, had accepted Bucky and I (Tony had later clarified that the rift in the Avengers known as “the Civil War” had been due to his lack of trust in Bucky, not any sort of disapproval of our sexuality, and I was a tad more forgiving at that). They had accepted me, given me a home, but they were keeping secrets from me.

They were even whispering secretly during the meeting. I stared at them as discreetly as I could, having finished what I had opened the meeting talking about -it was mainly some issues SHIELD wanted addressed (most of them were behavior issues), some information about training, updates on villains and terrorist organizations, and a few communal issues with the tower and its residence -and supposedly listening to Tony as it was his turn to take charge of the meeting -the two of us were slowly learning to share authority, not an easy feat considering both of us were Alphas and just because I was attracted to men, particularly Alphas, didn’t mean it made dealing with… _Tony_ any easier -and discussed tech related issues, updates and suggested areas of concentration.

“Alright, so that’s all that I have to talk about. Anyone else?”

Everyone made some kind of visual or oral confirmation in favor of the negative.

“Then the meeting is over. I got a super cool coffee maker in the works,” Tony said, rubbing his hands together gleefully like a child as the team began to collect themselves.

“Uh, actually, I’d like to talk to Peter privately for a minute,” I said, earning a look from Tony and one from Bucky who had actually bothered to attend this meeting, “Don’t worry, it’s just something personal.”

“If you say so, Cap,” Tony said, though he didn’t sound completely convinced he still gave me a firm pat on my back before leaving the meeting room, immediately sticking to Bruce and rambling about something scientific. Bucky also followed the small crowd out, motioning that he would be waiting for me outside.

“What’s up Steve?” Peter asked, looking up at me as I walked over and sat on the table, “Did I do something awe inspiringly wreckless again and I just don’t know it?”

“Not that I know of,” I chuckled lightly, glad the kid had such an easy going personality and sense of humor, despite all the responsibility put on his young shoulders, “I couldn’t help but notice Natasha, Clint and Bruce giving you a bit of a hard time.”

The teen turned bright red, immediately avoiding my eyes as he said, “It’s not mean. Just a little teasing.”

I tried to inhale discretely, smelling his scent -to me it smelled youthful and endearing and a tad bit nostalgic -for any signs of falsehood, but all I smelled was the bitterness of anxiety and nervousness. “If anything’s wrong, you can come to me. You know that don’t you? You’re like family to me.”

Peter bit his lip, looking up at me in a way that I hoped was… thankful. Trusting. “Th-Thanks. That really means alot to me…” he said, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his that I had picked up after working together for so long -I wanted to learn everyone’s indicators and habits to better take care of my pack -and his expression turned soft and almost giddy, though he never did stop looking red and embarrassed, “Actually, Steve, I met someone. I met a guy I really like.”

My eyes widened. I was not expecting that. “Oh, wow. Really, Peter? That’s great!” I said, recovering quickly, a smile spreading across my face. Sure, I was concerned, after all, Peter had discovered that he was an Omega fairly recently and didn’t have years to adapt to the sudden change, to gain knowledge and become comfortable in his own skin as the Omegas who went through their first Heat at the typical age. I was worried because the young Omega that I was supposed to protect now had to navigate a battle field that would put his heart and emotions at risk. If I could protect him from everything I would. If I could wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safely tucked to my side for the rest of his life, then I would. “Does he go to your school? Is he an Alpha?”

“Y-Yeah he’s an Alpha but we… he’s older than me so we didn’t meet at school,” the teen hero said, practically glowing as he began to ramble, clearly lovestruck and happy to discuss the man who had all his attentions, “--and he treats me like I’m the only thing that matters to him. I… I really love him, Steve. After I graduate, we’re going to become mates. He even met Aunt May and I know she’ll be over the moon to have him as an in-law. They like the same movies and have the same sense of humor.”

“You’re pretty serious about this guy, huh?”

“Yeah… is that weird?” he said self consciously, probably realizing that he had just been talking like a love sick pre-teen, “I know I’m young but-.”

“It’s not ‘weird’, Peter. You know when I knew I was in love with Bucky? When I was eight and he was nine. We had only known each other for a year, but I knew. Hell, I think I might’ve fallen in love with him the first day he protected me from the kids that thought it’d be funny to rob a sick kid,” I said, unable to keep my own expression from turning love sick even though that had happened… what was it? ...ninety years ago, “You know when you’re in love, Peter. You definitely know at this age when you’re in love and if you want to mate with that special someone.”

“...My Uncle Ben died a while ago and I can’t remember my dad… and… you and Tony are the really the only role models I have… you really are like family to me. Kinda like my dads, in a way. Or really close uncles,” Peter said with a small laugh, looking up at me nervously, “I… I really want to properly introduce you.”

Was I dead? Did my age finally catch up to me because I swore I heard him wrong. Not only did he say I was like a father to him, which almost made my heart give out because -damn -that meant more to me then I’d like to admit, but he said he wanted to introduce me to his future mate. _Almost as if he was doing the whole “meet the parents” routine…_ “Peter… that would be… I would be honored.”

“Thank you, Steve,” he said, lunging forward and hugging me. It was the first time we had ever hugged, I realized, wrapping my arms around his smaller body, ruffling his hair and feeling a surge of paternal fondness, my inner Alpha urging me to comfort an Omega from my pack, to clearly let him know he was cared for and important. “But you have to promise me you won’t scare him away, or freak out, or lose it because he can be… a _little_ abrasive… or tell Tony! I… want to tell him myself.”

“Ok, ok, I promise,” I chuckled, ruffling his hair one finally time before putting space between us, giving him a firm yet gentle pat on the shoulder as I released him, “Now go home, kid. Do your homework or go on a date with this apparent stud you’ve found.”

The blush returned as he quickly excused himself, jogging out of the meeting room with the few things he had brought with him.

“So… what was that all about?” Bucky asked, voice as rough and deep as it usually was but sending a shiver down my spine regardless. Typically I was so much better at controlling my reactions to the man I now called my husband, but the conversation between Peter and I had brought old memories to the surface, my desire and love for the man in front of me nearly overwhelming. “Steve?”

“I love you…” I rasped, reaching out to tug him closer, trapping him between my legs, “I just… I’m really lucky to have you.”

His large hand slid around the back of my neck, pulling me into a bruising, sensual kiss that had me dizzy, my own hands clenching down in a vise like grip on his biceps, keeping him pressed chest to chest with me. “What’s gotten into you, darlin’?” my husband asked, accent extra thick as he stared into my eyes, his own dark and hungry, a look that indicated I would be the receiving partner tonight, though I had no problems with that.

“Peter, he...wants me to meet the Alpha he’s going to mate with after high school,” I said, fighting down the emotional tears that had threatened to pop up when I was talking to the boy, “I just… it feels like I’m his dad. That he trusts me as an important Alpha in his life, you know? He also” -I chuckled, pressing my forehead to Bucky’s because, despite how long we had known each other, neither one of us was good at talking over things. We had no problems with “I love you”s but we often found ourselves embarrassed thinking about the past. Embarrassed, nostalgic and a little sad- “he also reminded me of us. How we used to be when we were younger.”

“What’re you talking about? We’re still young,” Bucky laughed, though I knew it was only to ease the emotions we were both feeling but had never learned to handle completely, “What’d you tell him?”

“That I loved you since we were kids.”

“Damn, I still can’t believe you loved me that long and I didn’t even know it,” he laughed and it soothed a part of me that I hadn’t known had been tense, “I’m glad he trusts you. That he considers you family.”

“He considers you family, too, Buck.”

“It’s different though,” he said, though he didn’t seem upset by it as he pulled me to my feet, entwining our hands, “Let’s go, handsome. I want to do terrible things to you before some asshole decides to cut in on our domestic life with his half assed plans to take over the city or some dumb shit.”

I smiled, the way Bucky swore like a sailor doing wonders to turn me on (despite what the other Avengers thought, I was not as averse to swearing as they’d like to believe -it was more of something that was looked down upon in front of certain company like Omegas, Christmas parties and your mother). “Well, aren’t you a sweet talker, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“You know it.”

* * *

I sat behind the wheel of the car a few days later, navigating the heavy traffic of NYC like an expert by now, Bucky sitting beside me with his cold, metal covered hand on my thigh. “Thanks for coming with me, Buck.”

“Don’t sweat it, man,” he said, cigarette hanging from his fingers out the open window. I didn’t particularly like the smell but this was Bucky’s car and I knew it had been a rough day already for him, having woken up in one of his moods where he was prone to sensory overload and the littlest thing could set him off. Smoking helped him cope when his anxiety got particularly bad. “Peter may not make this… _feeling_ go away but he certainly helps a little… it’s like I have a reason to shove all this shit away so I can play Alpha Uncle for a bit.”

I grinned because what he was describing I knew all too well. We had learned about it in biology class that Omegas, Alphas and Betas that spent a good portion of their time together could develop pack and family dynamics with Alphas growing protective- “fond” -over Omegas and Betas. It was one thing to learn about it in high school but it was something else to feel it for real. They had felt it a little in the army but since there were mainly only Betas and Alphas it was to a lesser extent and, while there had been Bruce and Natasha before Peter came along, their scents were slightly off from the typical Omega’s. I knew Buck and I felt strongly about Peter and, though I might’ve been threatened by the kid in the past, I knew now that it didn’t have to do with anything sexual. It was… _familial_ , though that may not make sense to anyone who hadn’t felt such a feeling before. “What? I don’t do anything for you anymore?” I asked jokingly, not trying to sound serious. I didn’t want Bucky to be confused, as he tended to get with emotions when he was in a mood such as this one.

He shoved my shoulder with a huff and I knew I was successful at lifting his mood if only for a moment. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“I can’t help it,” I said, reaching down to lightly squeeze the hand he had on my thigh -his fingers twitched, still not enthusiastic about others touching it- before returning it to the wheel (he didn’t do well with physical contact started by others when he was in the mind set he was in now and I was always tentative with it, relying on him to seek it out so I could tell what he needed -it was something we had agreed on after we had found each other again and he first began to heal). “You make me this way.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you were born like that,” Bucky said as I pulled up in front of the address Peter had given me. The apartment complex was old and not maintained well, the neighborhood not the safest either and, while I certainly didn’t like that Peter’s boyfriend was in such a place, I had grown up in an area which was similar and I had turned out fine. I had met Bucky, too, and he was one of the greatest men I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. “Wow, this sure reminds me of our old stomping grounds… Peter better be thankful you’re not Tony or else you’d already be in full disapproval mode.”

“We grew up in a shitty neighborhood and we turned out fine,” I said with an eyeroll as we got out of the car -I didn’t hesitate to lock it as quickly as possible and to double check that it was, in fact, locked, “Tony’s never lived in a shitty neighborhood so he wouldn’t know… plus he is seriously over protective.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Ok, fine, sure I’d like it if Peter was nowhere near neighborhoods like ours, like this one, and if he was a regular Omega I might even suggest” -the brunette scoffed at my word choice, probably- “ _insist_ that Peter never visit his boyfriend's house again, but he luckily has super strength on his side so he can defend himself.”

“Whatever you say, darlin’,” he said, not hiding his skepticism as he opened the door to the apartment complex, watching his strength carefully around the already weak and rusty hinges.

At the front was an old, weary looking African American man in a NYCPD hat, though he was clearly retired. At their entrance, the man looked up from his newspaper, squinting at us from behind his glasses (obviously needing a higher prescription). “Can I help you?” he said, voice raspy from years of smoking.

 _At least there was some kind of guard, though he probably wasn't very sufficient,_ I thought as I walked up to the desk with a polite smile on my face. “Hello we were invited to visit apartment D12.”

“Uh, he’d said they’d be having visitors. Though he described y’all quite differently,” the man laughed easily, pointing to the elevators behind him with his thumb, “The elevators may look suspect but they work just fine.”

“Thank you, sir,” I said, leading Bucky to the elevators, noticing the security camera following us out of the corner of my eye, “Hey, Bucky, you-?”

“Yeah, I noticed the cameras…” he muttered, tensing at the cramped environment of the elevator, clearly not meant to house two grown, genetically tampered with Alphas, “The ones in here do it, too.”

At that, I looked directed up at camera, making it turn to face the wall. Not at all discreetly or normally. I huffed, though I slid close to Bucky protectively, making him chuckle. Sometimes I thought he forgot that I was now Captain America, super soldier, not the skinny, weak, poor excuse of an Alpha from Brooklyn. It didn’t take long to get to the fourth floor and for the first time I noticed that the inside of the building was better kept than the outside, though I swore that I used to have this exact wallpaper in my mother’s house years ago.

The two of us walked down the hallway to the last door at the end, the apartment numbers lopsided and barely holding onto the door. I was the one that knocked, Bucky standing behind me with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. It wasn't long before the door swung open -after some scuffling and whispers- and Peter’s flushed face was right in front of me, a grin spread across his face. “Cap!”

“Haven't I told you that ‘Steve’ is just fine?” I teased as he threw himself at me in a strong hug -the strength behind it comforted me, reminding me that, if he wanted to, he could throw a car- and I accepted it gladly, rubbing my hand down his back in a comforting, fraternal manner and he nuzzled further into my chest, practically preening. “Bucky’s here, too, by the way. He's just looming in the shadows trying to be inconspicuous.”

Peter finally pulled away, eyes darting to Bucky and smile never fading. “Hey, Bucky. What's up?”

“Same old, same old. Busy being dark and broody. It's how I attract the ladies,” my husband said, wagging his eyebrows. Though he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than ruffling Peter’s brown locks, I still took his ability to joke with the Omega as a good sign; though he was in a mood, it wasn't so bad that it'd make him incapable of socializing with others. “Are you gonna invite us in or what?”

“Oh, yeah! Come in, guys,” Peter quickly said, holding the door open for us and ushering the two of us in, locking the door when we were inside. “Sorry if it's a little bit of a mess. It's old and, uh, my boyfriend used to live here alone so he's not used to keeping it clean.”

“And where is this boyfriend?” I asked, sniffing the air to try and find some clue but the smell of cleaning products hid anything that I could've used for my advantage. The apartment was cleaner than Peter gave it credit for; there was a dark stain on the hardwood, though that may have to do with the age of the building, a few piles of books and paperwork crowded the coffee table, a laptop balanced precariously on the stacks, and various swords were hung up haphazardly and without any discernible pattern on the walls in their sheaths.

“He's-.”

“Right here, Cap.”

I spun around, shock clear on my face as I saw _Deadpool_ of all people come from a room in the back wearing a red, plaid shirt, black jeans that looked new, My Little Pony socks and his mask pulled over his face. I blinked a few times, still trying to process what the hell I was seeing, turning to look at Bucky. His face was unreadable, though he did have an eyebrow raised questioningly and I wondered if he was just as blind sided as I was.

_“Deadpool?”_

“Uh, yeah, Wade, meet Steve Rogers. Steve, meet my boyfriend and, Uhm, the man I want to mate with, Wade Wilson.”

“Wade,” Bucky greeted as I stared, silent and slack jawed, and he extended his metal hand, “Nice to see you again under different circumstances.”

“Yeah, it's definitely a lot better when we’re not trying to kill each other,” Deadpool said casually, grinning under his mask as a scarred hand came out to firmly grasp Bucky’s, “Didn't I say something about buying you a drink?”

My husband gave a genuine smile as he reached out and slapped Deadpool’s shoulder, “Yeah. Gonna stay true to your word?”

“Take a look at my selection.”

Once the two other men had disappeared into the kitchen, I pulled Peter into the living room and hissed, “The Alpha you're dating is _Deadpool?_ What are you thinking?”

“Look… I know that he hasn't had the greatest of moral codes, but he's a good man,” the Omega said, quickly working to ease my worries and putting his hand on my arm, “He’s working to improve himself, he loves me and respects me and… we’re looking into buying a house so that we can move in together after I graduate.”

I eyed his red cheeks and innocent smile, the stewing conflict in my stomach not dissipating even as I sighed and said, “You’re really serious about him, aren't you?” He nodded, brown eyes wide, puppy like and full of hope. I sighed again. There was no way I could deny those eyes. “Fine. But if he hurts you, I hurt him.”

Peter didn't get the chance to respond, the two Alphas entering the living room and laughing about one thing or another. When Peter’s eyes landed on Deadpool, he changed entirely, his eyes dopey and his posture and scent radiating trust and contentment.

Begrudgingly, I could admit to myself that maybe they were a good pair (if only because Peter was stronger and more stubborn than any typical Omega out there). Not that I’d tell them that… it was better to let Deadpool believe he was on thin ice so that he'd behave… God, if he even dared to hurt Peter, the Avengers and I would be all too willing to sacrifice their hero status to teach the mercenary a lesson.


	2. FINALLY SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Steve's visit with Peter and Wade (it's pretty implied but I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page).

Steve hugged me, stroking my hair in a way that had me instantly content; he was an Alpha that was family, would protect me and look out for me if anything happened because he was family and I was an Omega worth protecting… this is what my instincts told me and I didn't try to fight it. Having all these new instincts really came in handy sometimes. “Thank you for letting us visit, Pete,” the blonde said with a kind smile, holding me out at arm's length to give me a fond once over, “We’ll see each other soon… if you need anything” -the Alpha dropped his voice into a whisper, looking pointedly at where Wade and Bucky were still saying their goodbyes- “like advice or… _anything_ , please don’t hesitate to come to us. We will always be there for you.”

I smiled as Wade slid up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and I instantly felt safe and comfortable. Yeah, these new instincts weren't so bad. “Thank you, Steve. I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but I’ll keep that in mind,” I said before turning my attention to Bucky, “Thanks for coming, Bucky. Make sure Steve doesn’t get into too much trouble.”

The brunette smiled, ruffling my hair in a brotherly way. “I’ll try. Doing that alone is a 24/7 job.”

The two bickered good naturedly as Wade and I ushered them out of the apartment. Bucky was already halfway to the elevator when his husband turned around and glared at Wade. “Hurt him and you’ll have all the Avengers fighting to bash your skull in.”

“Black Widow already threatened to cut off my dick and balls so don’t worry… besides… I don’t want to hurt him anyway.”

I blushed, looking away from the two Alphas as they participated in a stare down of dominance (or something). Soon, the weird Alpha tension in the air and in their scents was broken by Bucky’s annoyed, “Oh grow up, guys” -it sounded like he was rolling his eyes- “Come on, Stevey, I’m hungry.” Steve easily complied with a sigh through his nose, walking towards the elevators and allowing Wade to close and lock the door.

I felt Wade’s body relax against mine and I turned, nuzzling into his side and trying my best to comfort him. “You ok?”

“That was… stressful…” he chuckled, his voice shaky and still full of nerves, “I think I need another beer -or three- and a nap.”

“Want some company?”

“Baby, if I ever say ‘no’ to having you in my bed, someone probably fucked with my memory… like in that fan fic I just read.”

I rolled my eyes because _of course_ that's why Wade’s been on his phone so much lately. Instead of trying to find something to say to that -there simply wasn't- I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulled him down and landed a long but chaste kiss on his covered lips. “A nap sounds great.”

“Orrrrr… I just had an epiphany, so hear me out, why don't we have sex?” Wade said, following me into his bedroom and unbuttoning his shirt as he did so, “We can even do it in the bed. We haven't done that in a while.”

I huffed, my cheeks reddening. There was no way we had sex in an actual bed the least right? Right? “Oh god, you're right.”

“Don't doubt me, Petey. If I'm on a mission or, you know, left unsupervised for more than five minutes, the memories of our latest exploits play in my head on repeat… and then I masturbate, but-.”

“God, I love you,” I said, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as his mouth snapped shut. Struck silent… he always got like that whenever I said I loved him out of the blue and it was one of the most cutest and saddest things I had ever seen. I slipped my hand under his mask, rolling the material up past his nose to cup his cheeks and give him a real kiss. “Hmmm, Wade” -I said against his lips, feeling him tense beneath my touch and give a full body shudder at the purr in my voice- “tell me how you're gonna fuck me today.”

“Hmmm, you definitely know what you do to me, baby…” Wade growled, voice deepening to his Alpha voice, which had me shivering. “Get on the bed, on your back, and let me undress you.”

“Only if you take off the mask. Now.”

“Fine,” he said, a smile in his voice and I did what he asked, hearing the snap of the fabric and the muffled rustling it made as he threw it somewhere.

He took his time undressing me, starting with my socks and house slippers, kissing the fragile bones of my ankles, nipping at them, before he slid his cheek up my leg -both of my legs willingly parted to allow his large body between my thighs. Wade’s hands were on my inner thighs, nosing and sniffing along them, pressing his cheek to my groin, rubbing his scent on me, and I gasped, my hard cock finally having some contact, his face only inches away. _“Wade…”_ I whined, squirming inefficiently (I had learned to tune myself out during sex or else I’d die from embarrassment before I even came), “Come _on.”_

“Nope,” he said with a teasing smile, popping the “p” as he continued to scent and nuzzle up my body, “I’m going to take you apart piece” -he kissed my navel- “by” -my sternum- _“piece.”_ His mouth was once again on mine, but the kiss was heated, his tongue demanding its way into my mouth, and I groaned. One hand slowly began to unbutton my shirt while the other slipped the fabric out of my pants before darting beneath the fabric and caressing my sides and the small of my back. My breath stuttered out of me and I didn't want to open my eyes, too scared by the intensity and intimacy I might see, but slid my hands onto the back of his head and let his scent intoxicate me.

“Wade…” I breathed, breathless from the kiss and the slow, determined movements of his fingers, “Please -your shirt, at least-.”

“You have hands, don't you, baby boy?” he grinned, pushing aside the folds of my now open shirt, trailing his lips across my jaw and down my neck, “You can take it off yourself.”

“Easier said than done…” I muttered, much to the Alpha’s amusement. After some maneuvering, I got my hand between us and began to pop the buttons of his shirt… which took longer than I planned because, like I thought he'd do to begin with, he distracted me; Wade’s teeth and lips and tongue became intimately acquainted with the skin of my neck, biting and sucking marks that would -much to my distaste- not last long. It was as if the breath had been kicked out of me and I gasped, arching my neck to give him more to work with, shaking as he got close to gland in my neck that he would bite when we mated. “Fuck…” I whined, quickening my fingers on his shirt, trying my best not to break it, though with the occasional snaps I heard, I knew I was failing, “I can't wait until we’re mates. You'll really be mine…”

He growled low in his throat, like a purr, as he slid down my body, sucking bruises and marks into my collarbone, tongue teasingly brushing my nipples as he breathed, “But I'm already yours, Petey.”

“Fuck it, Wade,” I gasped because, even though it sounds cheesy as hell, it sent arousal and affection pumping through my bloodstream (slick had been slowly moistening my insides but, at his words, I felt it thicken, starting to coat my thighs) and I just wanted us to fuck already; I wrapped my legs around his waist, my heels digging into his ass, and tore off his shirt, not caring as I heard the audible pop of threads snapping. “You're an asshole. A sexy, kind, adorable, loving asshole.”

“And…?”

“...Mine?”

“I was going for ‘tight as hell’ but yeah,” he winked, pushing down my jeans -when had he unfastened them?- “that, too.”

“You- _mmph!”_ I groaned, my hips thrusting involuntarily as he slid his mouth over my dick, licking and kissing the shaft before taking the whole thing in his mouth. I was wet all over and was amazed as I was every time he did this that he seemed to enjoy it… an Alpha taking an Omega’s cock in his mouth (with such fervor) was really only something I had heard about in porn. He held my hips, teasingly subjecting me to such inhumane treatment, talentedly pulling noises of pleasure from my body. “Wade, stop or I'm going to cum.”

“Then cum.”

“In your-? _Fuck!”_ I let out a high pitched -dare I say squeal?- of pleasure as I arched my back, ripping his sheets between my fists, and came into his mouth. He seemed to greedily swallow down my cum, pulling off my cock slowly and making a show of smack his lips and grinning.

“Domo arigato,” Wade said with a wink that was as cocky as it was sexy, taking a final gulp before straightening up and loosely cupping his fabric clad erection, “You likey, Mr. Parker?”

I panted, barely registering the words as I struggled to wrap my mind over what had just happened; it wasn't the first time Wade had sucked my dick but it was the first time that I _came in his mouth and he swallowed._ “I -words-?” To have two firsts in the same day was… disorienting.

“ _Shiiiiiit_ , I think we broke him… or the author is stalling to try and find an appropriate transition.”

“Wh-What?”

“Nothing, baby,” Wade said with a smile, leaning over me to press his lips chastely against mine, “So, nap time-?”

“You're still hard.”

“Uh, _and?”_

“I’m not going to leave you high and dry. I have manners,” I said cheekily, dragging him back down for another kiss, dragging this one out, though it was lazy, and adding more tongue, “Now gimme that dick.”

“Whoa, you're the Shakespeare of dirty talk,” he teased, much more amused than I was… I really did want his dick. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his dark, musky, Alpha scent, my eyes closing on their own as my hands drifted down to his pants and began to unbutton them and peel the fabric from his body. “Hmmm, is it really ok that I fuck you?”

“Yeah, of course…” I mumbled, feeling his skin beneath my fingers, the rest brushing against various exposed parts of my body, it felt as if my whole body was sighing, “why wouldn't it be?”

“I… may have been keeping track of your Heats,” he admittedly tentatively, making my heart seize, “You have one very soon and-.”

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot…” I whispered, lurching up for another kiss, this one with more tongue, one that invaded his mouth like I was eating him; I used my feet to push down his pants and boxers, and my hand around his dick, leading it to my entrance. “You kept track of my Heats… wow.”

“Well, yeah, so I could make sure I stocked up with what you need,” Wade said through gritted teeth, his hand around my wrist, “Baby boy, stop, I need to prep you first.”

“You said I’m close to my Heat, right? I’ll be fine. Can’t you feel how wet I am already?” I insisted, my heart beating abnormally fast. He had ruined me forever, hadn't he? No other Alpha would be as willing as he was to go above and beyond what he was expected to do, according to everyone else. He was the _best_ Alpha. _My_ Alpha.

“Fuck, Pete, yes, but-.”

“It's fine,” I purred; wrapping my legs around his hips, I guided his member to my entrance and, using the muscles in my legs, shoved him inside my body. His moan sounded like it had been punched out of him and I cried out quietly, my eyes screwing shut and my head falling back on the bed. It had been a long time since we could be together like this, unhurried and able to go multiple rounds of various speeds (if we wanted).

I was busy with my job at the Bugle -Jameson had calmed down a bit after having found out that I was an Omega (he was probably worried he’d get sued, especially after he made several sexist comments regarding Omegas and my appearance, behavior, work ethic, etc, before I had a Heat) and then even more so once he caught a whiff of Wade (that had been an awkward conversation, one that ended with me divulging that we were going to become mates after I finished school and Jameson dropping not so subtle hints about how an Omega’s place was in the domestic sphere)- and finishing up school (graduation was close but not close enough, a couple of months left until I could finally be with Wade in the way I wanted). I wasn't the only one busy. Wade had been looking for a house for us (he tried to hide it but failed) and an engagement ring (again, he had tried to hide it but failed) online, in addition to slowly getting his name off the go to list of mercenaries; we still spent a lot of time together, even if it was mainly us occupying a space and doing our own thing, and patrolling together, but there was something special in having the freedom to love each other however we wanted.

He hid his face in my neck, his breath fanning across my skin as he panted and mumbled nonsense, “You’re gorgeous, Jesus — _Fuck—_ I love you, my beautiful boy. So good —so good to me.”

I shuddered around the big cock inside of me, clinging to his back and my head rolling back. “Move, Alpha, move, please…”

He growled, a possessive, pleased, sound that both calmed my nerves and frazzled them, and I fell plaint under his strong hands and rumbling chest; he flipped me onto my stomach, a hand on my shoulder blades to keep me face down on the bed as he hiked up my ass and slid back in. The brief empty feeling was gone and I keened, clawing at the blankets and pillows as he began pistoning his hips, thrusting into me so hard it was as if he wanted to bruise me. Not that I minded. At all.

I was moaning and drooling, my body wracked with so much pleasure that I was numb with it, feeling my consciousness leave my body, watching from a third person perspective, lost in my own head and in the moment and —my phone rang. Very few people called me. Aunt May did, but I had told her I would be at Wade’s (she said she wouldn’t interrupt us, gave me a knowing smile and had somehow slipped a condom into my pocket and —ok— no, I’m not thinking about that anymore), the Avengers did if it was an emergency but Steve was just here so probably not, which left… oh… _oh fuck._

 _“Ngh…!_ Wade —Wade I have to… _a—ah,_ I have to pick up the phone,” I gasped, trying to pull myself up to a sitting position, “It’s my bo— It’s, uh, The Bugle.”

“Let it go to voicemail,” Wade said, voice between a grunt and a whine, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. My vision went hazy for a moment —he took my skin in his mouth, biting and sucking near my scent glands as he thrust in and grazed my prostate —but once I had control over my limbs, I reached over and grabbed my cell off the night table. “Wade, slow down,” I complained, accepting the call and greeting, “Hi, Mr. Jame-.”

 _“What the hell, Parker?!”_ he yelled into the phone and I had to pull it farther from my ear because his volume control problem didn’t bode well for my super hearing/super sensitive ears, “Do you know how many times I’ve been calling you?! You’re lucky I didn’t fire you after the first time!”

“I’m— I’m sorry” —Wade adjusted his hips, aiming his dick to hit my prostate dead on every time, and I had to bite my tongue and inhale shakily to keep myself from making an embarrassing noise… my eyes still rolled up into the back of my head and filled with tears at the shocking pleasure— “Mr—Mr. Jameson, I’m just —I’m with my boyfriend, r—right now so I didn’t— didn’t hear—.”

“You’re _what,_ Parker?! Didn’t you say your Heat wasn't for a few more weeks?!”

I flinched, which immediately had Wade stilling inside me, his mouth pressed against the back of my neck. “Yes, sir—.”

“Then what the Hell is with the excuses?! Don’t tell me you’re so pathetically overcome by your lusty, Omega hormones _all_ the time?!”

“No, Mr. Jameson, sir, I—.” I was shaking now and not from pleasure. I was so humiliated, knowing Wade could hear my boss on the other line and absolutely sick to my stomach. He wasn’t usually so… _forward_ about his dislike with my second gender and I couldn’t help but think I really must’ve pissed him off, it really must’ve been important and I was—.

Wade snatched my cell out of my hand, quick and violent, pressing his ear to it and silently listening to the torrent of hateful things coming from the older man’s mouth, loud and hot with anger. I could hear the words —Mr. Jameson was loud on a good day— but I was really only focused on my Alpha’s face; I watched as his jaw tensed, his lips pressed together in a thin line, his eye twitching and his hairless eyebrows rise up his forehead, incredulous. All while his dick was still inside me, erection not waning which was… _odd._ Wade tilted his head, as if listening to someone —I knew it wasn’t because of Mr. Jameson, I figured it must’ve been one of the voices in his head, talking to him— and he nodded, agreeing with whatever the voices were saying, before his head suddenly righted itself and he let out a truly bloodthirsty, angry, animalistic snarl.

It was hot as hell —I felt my renewed erection leak into the bed and my insides flutter around his length as I gasped, but still tried to hide how it affected me— but, most importantly, it made Mr. Jameson’s tirade come to an abrupt end, the silence on the other end almost jarring.

“Look, _asshole,”_ Wade growled, his hackles rising, letting his outrage creep into every word that flew from his lips, like an actual curse, “I don’t know who you think you _are,_ what gives you the _right”_ —Mr. Jameson tried to interrupt the Alpha which, as I knew from witnessing first hand, was a big mistake if he was honestly pissed— “to talk to my _future mate_ like that, but if I hear you talk shit about him or any Omegas ever again, I promise you, I know where you live. I know where you live and I will break into that cheap fucking apartment you rent with your manwhore of a mate —and, yes, she’s sexing up your landlord, you fucking cuckold—  and I will stuff a pair of my panties into your mouth before I tear open your fat, miserable gullet, cut off your dick and then use it to _fuck the wound._ Do we have an understanding?”

Mr. Jameson stuttered out a horrified apology but Wade hung up rudely and without warning, throwing my cell phone onto one of the pillows at the head of the bed. He stared at me for a good, solid couple of minutes, forcing me to crane my neck back and look at him. “Err, Wade—?”

“Why didn’t you tell me he talked to you like that?” he asked, his voice hard, but I could tell by the changing of his facial features and the change of his scent —the sharp, black, bitter smell of anger and the metallic of absolute _rage_ was beginning to recede— that he wasn’t angry at _me._ Not really. “You told me he was rude but… not like that. That just goes beyond— you don’t deserve to be—.”

“He’s always been like that, Wade,” I tried to shrug, knowing he didn’t know how to express all the feels he had, I could smell them swirling in his scent, anyway. Confusing and tangled, but workable. “But I have you. My strong Alpha to protect my honor.”

He flipped me over and kissed me, slow and affectionate and I knew nothing Jameson would ever say would make me regret this or change my mind. It still made me dizzy and incredulous how much Wade loved me, how much such an incredible Alpha _loved_ me and _chose_ me.

“Do you really have a pair of panties?” I asked against his lips, shifting and feeling his still hard cock —we would really have to have a talk about that— still pressed firmly inside of me.

“Yeah… if I’m feeling risqué, I’ll sometimes wear them under my suit— _oh, holy fucking shit,”_ he groaned, his head falling onto my shoulder as my insides tightened around him and I knew he could smell my arousal. Fuck, did he really do that? The mental image of my strong, buff Alpha in a pair of women’s panties… my insides tightened again and I could feel fresh slick lubricating my insides. “You like that, baby boy?”

“Yes. Why haven’t I ever seen—?”

“I didn’t think you’d be into it.”

“Fuck yeah, I’m into it. After you screw me into this mattress, you’re putting those on and we’re doing it again.”

The Alpha didn’t respond, only growling, teeth and tongue and lips attaching to my Adam’s Apple as he began to furiously pump his hips, hand wrapping around my dick and twisting. I screamed at the suddenness, my back arching at the brutal stimulation of my prostate and dick until I came, moaning in relief and clawing down his back and feeling him cum in me, slowly rocking his hips and pushing it further inside me.

“That was fast.”

“Shut up, you weren’t much better,” I huffed, the both of us still struggling to catch our breath. “...So… those panties?”

Wade grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late with this guys but I finally scraped together some motivation AND some inspiration. The next story in this series will be Thor, Tony theeeeeeen we'll get into their mating/first heat together and (maybe) mpreg. We'll see.


End file.
